Naruto of the Nine Hell's
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: Naruto dies saving the ninja world and is given another chance to live in the world of Fairy Tail! Equipped with gifts from the nine biju and his own talent how will Naruto affect the world of Fiore? Read to find out. (NarutoxErza) (NarutoxMirajane)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Nine Circles

**Chapter 1**

"Where am I?" Naruto Uzumaki looked around and all he could see was white, the blonde focused on his sensory ability and was temporarilly blown away by all the life energy in the space. All around him permeating the air was pure life essence. Naruto was then struck with the memories of what happened before he fell asleep and let a happy cheer escape his throat.

"I beat Madara, the stuck up Bastard had it coming anyway. Last thing I remember is shoving a Rasengan down his throat and a sharp pain in my chest..." Naruto looked down at his ragged cloths but as he suspected their was a hand sized hole in his jacket rigyht over his heart. His body however was still intact.

"I'm dead aren't I?" His answer was a bright light that was somehow even more white than the space he was in, when the light faded it revealed the most beautifull women Naruto had ever seen. She had dark dusk coloured skin that was in direct contast with the bright white Kimono she wore. Her hair was a deep shade of red that fell to her ankles and seemed to frame her whole body. Her eyes where a sky blue and her lips had a slight purple colouring to them.

"Hello Naruto, I am Kami. It's nice to finally meet you" The women's said in the most angelic voice Naruto had ever heard, he stood shock still for a good minute processing this information as Kami herself giggled into the sleeve of her Kimono looking at the young man. Finally Naruto's mind got back into gear.

"So I am dead" Naruto frowned slightly at this revelation but that was overhshadowed by the fact that he had saved the elemental Nations, Kami who knew everything Naruto was thinking smiled caringly at the selfeless blonde before her. She was so going to enjoy giving him the good news.

"Yes you are, but I have decided to give you a second chance Naruto. Seeing as you spent your entire life in the elemental Nations helping a village who openly despised you for protecting them and finally giving your own life to save the word I see fot that you get another chance. Well more like a second part. I'll be sending you to a place known as Earthland, You'll still have your current age and your body's physical strength. Your Ninja abilities however will be lost to you seeing as Earthland has no chakra. Do you accept these terms?" Naruto once again just stood shock still going over everything. After much thought he opened his mouth but then another though came to the forefront of his mind.

"Wait what happened to the Tailed Beasts? Last I remember all of their souls where inside me when I defeated Madara and died so what happened to them?" Kami giggled saftly at once again seeing just how amazing of a person he was. With a simple wave of her hand all Nine Tailed Beasts sat behind her and all had smiles on their faces directed at the blonde. Seeing they where all safe Naruto finally gave Kami her answer.

"I would love to take you up on your offer Kami, but could you tell me more about earthland?" Naruto was infinitely curious about a land without chakra and this 'magic' intriqued him greatly. He looked up at Kami with wide child like eyes as if asking what he got for christmas. THis time a full blown laugh ascaped Kami's lips as she looked down at the boy.

"Well in Earthland instead of Ninja they have Mages, Mages are those who weild the magic energy in themselves to do amazing things like ninja use chakra for. You will be given your own magic energy when you get to earthland as well as a gift that the Tailed Beasts wish to give you" When Kami finihshes she stepped to the side and allowed Shukaku to step forward.

"**I Shukaku of the One Tail give Naruto Uzumaki the power of the every changing sands." **A large amount of sand coloured energy flowed out of shukaku and into Naruto. Shukaku gave Naruto his own Little grin that the blonde returned. Shukaku stepped back and Matatabi stepped forward.

"**I Matatabi of the Two Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of the forever burning Hell Flames" **Dark Blue enrgy flowed from Matatabi into Naruto and the two smiled at eachother, the large cat stepped back and Isobu caem forward.

"**I Isobu of the Three Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of the Oceans" **A light blue energy flowed from Isobu into Naruto and the two shared a calm almost lazy moment together before Isobu stepped back and was replaced by Son Goku.

"**I Son Goku of the Four Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of the Exploding mountains" **a Redish black coloured energy flowed from Son to Naruto and the two smirked at eachother. Son stepped back and was replaced by Kukuo.

"**I Kokuo of the Five Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of the burning mists" **A pure white energy flowed from Kukuo to Naruto and the two shared a calm smile. Kokuo stepped back and was replaced by Saiken.

"**I Saiken of the Six Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of the acidic bubbles"** A Greenish white coloured energy flowed from Saiken to Naruto and the two just looked at eachother. Naruto not being sure what kind of expression the Slug wore. In the end Naruto just grinned as Saiken stepped back and Chomei flew forward.

"**I Chomei of the Seven Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of Flight" **A yellowish green coloured energy flowed from Chomei to Naruto and the two hummed in appreciation of the other. Chomei flew back as Gyuuki stepped forward.

" **I Gyuuki of the Eight Tails give Naruto Uzumaki the power of my Impenetrabel hide" **A brown coloured energy flowed from Gyuuki to Naruto and the two bumped fists. Gyuuki stepped back and finally Kurama stepped forward. His Nine Great Tails hovering in the air.

" **I Kurama of the Nine Tails give my one true friend Naruto Uzumaki the power of the Badassery. Good luck Kit" **A deep crimson energy flowed from Kurama to Naruto and the blonde shed a tear as all the Tailed Beast's faded from existence.

"Goodbye everyone, Thankyou for all the help. I'll do you proud!" Naruto shouted as all the Tailed beasts dissapeared and Naruto couldn't help but think what Kurama meant by his Badassery. His train of thought was cut of as Kami made herself known.

"Now Naruto you should know that the abilities of the Tailed Beasts will only become available to you as your Magic pool grows. When you arrive you should already have Shukaku Matatabi and Isobu's power sso I reccoment you practice with those and try to recreate the Rasengan while your at it." Naruto nodded in acceptance, being alpowefull from the start would be kind of boring. But one thing struck him as odd.

"Wait if chakra cannot be used in Earthland how come I will be able to use the Tailed Beasts Powers?" Kami giggled at her forgetfullness of explaining things.

"Well Naruto since the Taield Beasts are pure energy their power is converted into whatever energy the world they are in uses. So when you arrive in Earthland all their powers will change into magic. Now let's get started on your lessons of this new world" As she finished a large blackboard appeared behind her and Naruto groaned in exasperation of having to learn all the boring history of a new world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rubbed his eyes as the bright light faded he found himself in a small clearing inside a forests, he had just been given a long and boring lecture of the way this world works and had just been sent to a random location in earthland. The blonde attempted to take a step but quickly fell over his own feet. When he looked down to his horror he was once again 13 years old. Naruto groaned in frustration as he could swear he heard Kami giggling to herself at the fact she had tricked him. Naruto looked at his attire and was pleasently surprised to find he wore the same attire he had when trainign with Jiraiya that consisted of Black pants with Burnt orange strips on the side and a Black Jacket with Orange on the lower half. Now however the Jacket had no zipper and the collar was popped up, no longer allowing the Turtle neck look his jacket had before. But he didn't really mind.

"Okay so Kami said that When I get here I should first get used to my new powers and the feeling of magic. The best way I see to do that is recreate the Rasengan" Naruto said to himself, the blonde then sat on the ground and began to feel the magic around him and in his body. THe blonde used his sage training to study the flow and power in which the magic moved around. He found that Magic was much more easily compressed than chakra and that made it so much ore force coukd be focused into a single attack instead of just making a massive attack. Naruto hel out his palm and from muscle memory he allowed the Magic to flow into the plam of his hand where he began to spin it.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto exclaimed as his eyes shot open and the sphere formed in hsi hand perfectly, the blonde was happy that all his trainign with the Rasengan in the other world as well as the easilly sompressable Magic allowed him to recreate the technique in this world. Naruto shot forward at the max speed of his 13 year old body and smashed the orb into a nearby tree and the bark was easily shredded through making the tree fall to the ground.

"Awesome now to try out Shukaku's gift now. I'll practice Matatabi and Isobu's when I find a guild" Naruto felt around his body for Shukaku's prescense and found it he then somehow knew what to do and focused his Magic into the ground and started to grind the ground into itself. After a good half hour the ground around him in a Meter Radius was 3 foot deep sand. Naruto then focused on the sand and liftd it into the air little by little. It began to compact until finally all the sand was compacted into a large gourd that he then placed on his back. With the wave of his hand Sand sprung out of the gourd and smashed into a tree leaving a dent.

"Thanks Shukaku. I feel a little drained now, I should find a town" Naruto said then did just that and walked in a random direction in search of a town, a small amount of Magic being used to sustain the gourd. Naruto actually marvelled at how little Magic the gourd took to sustain itself. Naruto could feel it was only one Fifth of his Magic regeneration rate. The blonde continued through the woods in search of civilization.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow" Naruto loked at the large city infront of him people rushed around the streets going from market stalls to stores and evertbody was happy. Naruto looked at a rather large sign that read. 'Welcome to Magnolia home of the Famous Fairy Tail Guild'. Naruto instantly perked up, Kami told him that Guilds where places where Mages lived together and formed bonds with eachother while also making money. Which he needed badly, as he walked thfough the center road people sometimes looked at the gourd on his back but quickly went back to whatever they where doing. Naruto passed a Mirror stand but did a double take of himself, he looked in one of the mirrors and found that his whisker marks where gone and his face was void of baby fat making him look like carbon copy of his father.

"Hmm, that's a new development. Naruto mused as he continued on his way, he soon passed by a large cathedral and momentarilly marvelled at it's size until moving on toward Fairy Tail which he could now see in the distance. After another 10 minutes of walking he arrived at the large doors of Fairy Tail. The blonde decided to now start the new chapter in his life and flung the doors open. What greeted him was a large room filled with wooden tables with a bar in the back. A stair case lead to a second floor that seemed to be void of anyones except a blonde haired boy that looked around the same age as him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my Name is Erza Scarlett, who are you?" Naruto looked to his right and looked at a very beautifull girl with long red hair, she wore a breast plate and gauntlets with a blue skirt. Naruto smiled charming at the girl and gave a small bow.

"Naruto Namikaze at your service my lady" Naruto had decided on his walk here that he would take his Father's namer in this new world. But his attention was once again on the pretty redhead who was blushing rather cutely. He stood from the bow and waited for a response, the whole time keeping his smile in place.

"W-welcome to Fairy Tail, I can sense you have a good amount of Magic so I'm guessing you'd like to join?" Erza was quick to regain her composure as she lead Naruto to the bar at the back of the room. It seemed during their little interaction the members of the guild had begun a large fight that Erza simply waved of in favor of inspecting him.

'His Magic reserves are as large as Laxus and it seems that a small amount of Magic is being drawn to the Gourd on his back. He also carry's himself like an experienced fighter' Jut as Erza was about to consider testing him later a small amount sprung out of his gourd just in time to block the flaming fist of Natsu. The sand then wrapped around the boy until he was encased up to his neck in the subtance. Naruto the whole time only had just hand reached out in an open handed gesture.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto and you are?" The Pink haired boy that looked to be around twelve grinned in exitement. Naruto let the boy out and he landed on the ground. He wore Black Karate pants as well as a Black and white vest and a White scaled scarf. A blue cat with wings landed on hsi shoulder and gave a quick salute.

"I'm Natsu and this is happy" Happy gave a small salute "Aye" said the cat and Naruto was not one bit surprised he had been around talking toads enough to be fine with this. Natsu seeing how little effort had gone into stopping him was all fired up. Before he could attack again a silent glare from Erza had him running away.

"So you use Sand Magic?" Erza asked as the two took a seat at the bar. Naruto smiled knowing that in this world no deception was needed.

"Yep and can also do this" Naruto held up his palm an in an instant a Rasengan was formed, Erza looked over the raw magic manipulation in facination. It didn't really count as and Maker Magic. It was simply raw manipulation of Magical energy and that alone was impressive.

"Impressive young boy, I take it you would like to join" Said an old man who seemed to appear out of nowhere, Naruto looked at the funny little man in ornage and blue and instantly liked his stlye.

"Yes I would love to join, I you will have me" Naruto grinned at the old man and the old man grinned back. Soon after the man pulled out a small stamp with the Fairy Tail insignia.

"Where too?" Naruto tore of the left sleeve of his coat and pointed to his now bare shoulder. Makarov grinned and an ornage Fairy Tail Stamp now adorned Naruto's arm. Makarov put the stamp away just as Mirajane showed up Naruto looked at the girl wearing the gothic stlye clothing and grinned.

"Hey their" The girl loked at him dissaprovingly and huffed in annoyance before walking away. Naruto pouted and Makarov just patted him on the back.

"Don't worry me boy Mira is just a little rough around the edges. I have to ask do you have a place to stay?" Naruto perked up and shook his head.

"Nope I'm completely broke" The grin on his face made him look as if he had just won the lottery when infact that was what he needed. Makarov sighed and pointed to Natsu who was fighting with Gray.

"Natsu and Happy found a little shack in the woods a while back and could use some company. Would you mind looking after them?" Naruto nodded and quickly took of toward Natsu. When he arrived Natsu was fighting with a Black haired boy who wore only his boxers. The two stoped to look at him.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you" Gray reached out his hand and Naruto accepted it completely ignoring his current state of dress. He then looked at Natsu who was eating a large piece of meat.

"Hey Natsu it looks like I'm your new roommate. How about you show me our new house?" Natsu loked exited and quickly took of with Naruto following close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Naruto I want to bring you on a mission with me. Your Water powers will help greatly" Asked Erza, Naruto had been at Fairy Tail for 2 months now and had already gotten a good handle on the powers of Matatabi and Isobu. People would aften invite him on missions and he was now associtated with most everyone.

"Of course what's the mission?" Erza held up a flyer and Naruto quickly read over it. 'A small group of Fire Mages has been robbing people of a small vilage every night for the last week. Help needed'. Naruto and Erza where soon on clouds rushing toward the town. Erza looked at Naruto in admiration, he always grew extremely angry when people where being mistreated and Erza knew not to get in the way of Naruto when he was fighting sereously.

**Flashback**

"Ready Fight!" Naruto faced both Natsu and Gray and the second the battle started Sand burst forth from his gourd while His hands ignited in Blue flames. He charged forward and with a mere thought blocked Gray's ice Knuckles before sending the boy flying with a fire enhanced punch. He then ducked under a flame covered fists from Natsu, his sand quickly wrapped around the young boy's wrist pulling him in close. Naruto opened his mouth and a powerfull torrent of water sent Natsu flying.

"**Ice Make: Knuckle" **Gray hollered as large fists of Ice sprung up from the ground beneath Naruto, the blonde was sent flying into the air where he encased himself intightly compacted sand that was soon begun to spin with blue flames acting as jet's. NAruto shot toward the ground where Gray stood with a stupid look on his face. The sand missile and Blue flames smashes into the ground sending out a small shokwave. When Naruto rose from the crater without a scatch on him a flame covered fist connected with his stomach but nothing happened. When Natsu looked at Naruto's stomach to see Sand cracking his eyes widened as the Sand around Naruto sprung up and encased Natsu.

"**Ice Make: Saucer" **Naruto looked at a now standing gray with wide eyes as a disk of ice was sent at him, the blonde quickly formed a Rasengan in his hand and thrust the blue orb forward smashing the saucer to pieces. Gray's eyes widened as a small breeze behind him signified Naruto's appearence. Naruto's Gourd turned into sand and encased Gray up to his neck. Naruto had won the battle and he was barely breathing hard.

**End Flashback**

"We're here" Naruto said unknowingly knocking Erza out of her internal Musings, the small village they where in was comprised of about 20 houses with several larger shops around the center. The largest of these buildings was a large administrative affice that housed the mayor.

"Come on, I wanna find out where these guys are" Erza nodded, seeing no reason to disagree with the blonde. He usually took command by accident and nobody's ever been severely injured under his leadership so she was comforatable with letting him do as he does best. They walked down the halls of the building at a brisk pace. Ignoring the secretary and simply charging in through the doors.

"Oh, you must be the Mages that are taking our mission. Only two of you?" The man had a right to question their skill they where only 14 after all. The man was of medium height and a muscular build. The scars on his face showed he had some history as a warrior. Whether he was a retired mage or not they didn't know.

"Don't worry sir, Erza and I can handle ourselves. Now your job request said you had a problem with some Fire Mages?" Naruto asked the man and he nodded solemnly, He pulled out a small map of the town with several points marked with red X's.

"Their alternate between these area's whenever they attack. How you do it I don't care but they should be showing up in the next few hours so you have the town guard at your disposal. Naruto grinned and went into strategy mode.

"Tell your men to stay home with their families, I got this" Naruto said and in small flashes of blue magic a dozen copies of Naruto appeared before leaving to complete their mission. Naruto was growing to like Magic. His clones no longer timed out or dispelled from one hit, though the magic drain for one clone would be too much for even some S-Rank mages so he was the only person who could really use their potential properly.

"Erza we'll wait until one of my clones contacts us and go together to combat them. Alright?" Naruto asked and Erza nodded in agreement, the clones took of and the two Mages waited with the town leader. Naruto knowing this could take awhile decided to practice with his Water powers which he still hadn't mastered. BLue Magic flowed from his hand and with a small movement of his wrist it turned into water. Naruto then proceeded to have the water form a spinning sphere that he then formed a Rasengan inside. He watched as the Water formed three spinning rings around the Rasengan. Sweat dropped from his brow as he injected his Water Magic into the Rasengan.

"Naruto try to save your energy for the battle" Chided Erza as Naruto sighed and dispelled the spell that both Erza and their client had shivered seeing. The power emenating from the technique was unreal. A few seconds later Naruto perked up and grinned wolfishly.

"Their hear" Naruto said in a singsong voice that just resounded with a vicious undertone. A Cloud of sand formed under his feet and he took of at high speeds, blasting through the door in his wake. Erza sighed in frustration and followed after the blonde, mostly just to watch the slaughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Shukaku's Shield" **Roared Naruto as a cartoony looking Shukaku wearing a straw hat formed and blocked a barrage of fireballs. Naruto then moved his hands as if struggling to move something. The Sand Shiled began to reform into a large Halberd.

"**Shukaku's Spear" **Howled Naruto as he sent the spear flying toward The nameless Fire mages who panicked and where struck by the attack, when they all hit the ground groaning in pain Sand rose up from beneath them and encased them up to their necks. With a quick flick of his wrist the Sand encasing the man began to exert extreme pressure until they where knocked unconcious.

"Well your good enough to take out my lackeys, let's see how you do against me though" Said a man as he stepped through the tree line, he wore an extravegant Red robe decorated with Flame decals. His hair was stylized to look like a roaring flame. Erza's eyes widened recognizing the man.

"Wait, your Roark the Blazing Flame Blade. Ace of the Fire Shadow Dark Guild!" Exclaimed Erza as she looked at the S-Class mage with fear in her eyes, Naruto grinned as he let Isobu's power flare and A large amount of water formed from his magic. He then grinned and sent the water sailing toward the man who simpyl raised a hand and a massive red magic circle formed before unleashing a torrent of flames that concelled out the water. He was surprised when Naruto surged forward with Blue fire coating his body.

"Ah, this kids got fight" Roark grinned as Fire enveloped his body and he blocked Naruto's attacks. The blonde haired mage let his gourd turn into sand and envelope the man, his eyes widened when his sand was turned to glass and Roark struck him in the chin with a flaming fist. Naruto landed with a thud and rose up groggily. Before he could attack again he watched as Erza rushed forward in her flame empress armour only to be stopped by Roark who after recieving a nasty gash to his side curtousy of the girl smashed her into the ground and stomped on her head.

"Boy, have you ever seen a friend die. You'd be surprised how it changes you" Grinned Roark as he continued to press his foot unto Erza's head. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and Roark's eyes widened when he had to dodge a glob of Lava. He looked to see Naruto who had Magic flaring around him and an angry look in his eye.

"Listen here you wannabe. I'v seen and lived things that you could never imagine, And if you ever try to hurt my friends again. I will kill you" Naruto Said in a deadly tone that held no remorse of feelings. The blonde slammed his hands to the ground and several small volcanoe's formed and spit out lava balls at Roark who grinned and used a fire spell to cancell it out but was shocked when he was saw Naruto appear infront of Roark with blue flames coating his body. In his hand he held a Ball of Bluish purple magic that spun rapidly.

"**Hell Flame Rasengan" **Naruto roared as he plunged the Rasengan into Roarks stomach and sent the man flying back, Roark smashed into the ground unconcious and badly burned. Erza stood up and felt blood trickle down her forehead before she could do anything Naruto appeared kneeling infront of her. He tore a piece of cloth from his clothes and began to dab at Erza's wound.

"Are you okay Erza?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice, Erza nodded her head and Naruto smiled happily and was shocked when the girl pecked him on the cheek. The blonde and redhead both blushed dangerous shades of reds until they sensed a large group coming from the town. Minutes later the entire town was upon them cheering for the mages that ended their torment.

"Here's for the Titania Erza and SandBlaze Naruto" Their employer cheered loudly and Naruto grinned at the nickname he was given that incorparated the powers of both Shukaku and Matatabi. As the croud cheered their names as Erza and Naruto soaked in the praise he had one thought on his mind.

'This kinda reminds me of wave'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well what do ya think? I'v been writing my random idea's for something involving Fairy Tail and out of all of them I can say this is my favorite. So please review and tell me what you think. And feel free to tell me when I mess up on some Fairy Tail details becuase I'v only read the Manga once and my memory sucks. So this is by for now and hopefully I'll have a second chapter up after I finish the rewrite of my Story 'Bloody Gale of Konoha'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of the Nine Hells

**Authors Note:...Wow, I think I have found my home. The first chapter of Naruto of the Nine Hell's has more reviews, Favorites and Followers than any other of my stories first chapters so I would like to thank everybody who has supported this story and now to respond to some of the questions. First of all naruto doesn't have an automatic Sand shield like Gaara, next is my depiction of Erza, she was a but of a girly girl around Naruto and my reasons for this are...nonexistent. I just think that a blushing Erza looks amazing cute in my mind so yeah. On with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Time Skip: 7 months

"Ladies and gentlemen, As you all know the S-Class trials are coming soon and I've finally put together our list of applicants. Erza Scarlett and Naruto Uzumaki. Each of you will get to choose one fellow Guild mate not involved in the exams to help you. I expect your choices to be made by tomorrow, we will have the trials in the woods left of Magnolia!" Makarov finished and the Guild was in a Frenzy.

"Hmmmmmm, Erza's with Cana soooooooo." Naruto looked around and his eyes landed on Gray, while the kid had promise he was still inmature. He kept looking around till his eyes landed on Mirajane who was currently making a lesbian joke about Cana and Erza. He thought about it for a second, she was strong and reliable but she had shown particular interest in his...private matters, recently. What could be the harm?

"Hey Mirajane, wanna team up?" Naruto asked the silverette who looked at the blonde and her demeanor immediatly changed, in a blur of speed she attached herself to Naruto and placed his arm between her breasts.

"Oh Naruto, I knew you would drop that dumpster rat Erza and find yourself a proper mate" Mirajane cooed as naruto sighed in exasperation, it wasn't long until Erza was upon the silverette eyes blazing with anger. Naruto tuned the two girls out while they argued about whatever they argued about. He occupied himself with forming a small floating ball of lava coated in blue flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay let's get going everyone!" Makarov yelled as the participants and several other mages Joined him infront of the guild, Gildarts and Laxus where helping the master with the testing while Levy, and Laki would be helping with the medic tent. The participants all arived and everyone looked at the pairs. Erza was with Cana, both girls looked determined but Cana held a certain edge that Naruto couldn't explain. Finally he and Mirajane showed up and he was surprised when instead of her usual revealing clothing she was wearing a pair of leather pants that clung to her body like a second skin with black combat boots. She wore a tight V-neck purple shirt and a Black Choker. Her hair was in it's usual style and as usual...she was trying to rape Naruto as Erza watched in outrage.

"Narutooooooooo, I feel so sore from my last mission. Could you give me a massage?" Asked Mirajane with a cute pout and Naruto simply loked away with a small blush. Erza saw this and was about to intervene until Cana stopped her.

"Let her have her fun, chances are when their in the woods she'll try to rape him and they'll be set back because of it. Giving us a better chance to win. Anyway what's up with her? I never see her like this with any of the other guys. What's so special about Naruto?" Cana asked the redhead who grumbled at the memory but decided to indulge the brunette card mage.

"It was just another Mission to eliminate some Vulcans. But their where...complications"...

**Flashback**

"What the fucking Hell!" Mirajane exclaimed as she looked at the 10 Wyverns that had just landed infront of them, the group of Naruto, Erza, and herself had just taken out a pack of Vulcans that had been terrorzing the nearby town and now this. Both Herself and Erza where running on low reserves while Naruto seemed fine.

"Well let's do this!" Said Erza as she was enveloped in light and was soon garbed in her lightning empress armour. Mirajane nodded and actiavted her Satan Soul once again while naruto simply grinned. Erza started the battle of by firing a volley of lightning bolts from her staff toward the Wyverns who nimbly dodged the attacks before surging forward. But they soon found themselves peddaling abck from a large wave of Sand that crahsed down on where they where previosuly. A second Later Mirajane spung forth and used one of her clawed hands to rip a whole through one of the Wyverns that shrieked in pain before falling to the ground.

"**Giant Sand Burial" **Bellowed Naruto as a massive amount of sand surged from under the wyverns and trapped 5 of them before compressing into a ball the size of a football. The beasts blood staining the sand. Erza used the shock of the wyverns and requipped into her Black Wing armour and slashed a Wyvern which was about to attack Mira from behind. The two girls stood back to back panting from the strain. THe two girls stood their recovering as the three wyverns started charging magic in the back of their throats. The three beasts roared in unison and launched beams of white magic at the two girls who where to tired to dodge the rapid aproaching beams. At the last second a wall of Sand rose up around them and cancelled out the beams.

"You little fucks should fight someone who didn't just finish killing 30 vulcans each. Your battle is with me!" Growled out Naruto as his magic surged and he was surrounding by waves of Sand, Water, Lava and a Ring of Intense Blue Flames. What shocked the two girls was the steam that seemed to be pouring out of his person. The show of power gained the wyverns attention and before they could run away Naruto dissapeared in a blur of speed before reappearing with his fist cocked back and steam shooting from hsi elbow. The boost given by the steam allowed the blonde to punch straight through the wyvern before the same steam blasted from his feet and sent him barreling toward the last two that watched in horror as Rasengans formed in both his hands.

"**High Speed Rasengan Barrage" **Naruto roared as he used the two orbs of magic to blast through the two beasts and land panting slightly as he took a knee. Simoultaniously the girls where having thoughts on the blonde.

'Naruto-kun saved me' Mused Erza as she smiled happily while requipping back into her casual armour. Mirajane however was fighting a losing battle with her demonic side.

'**So much power and he is still so young. I must make him my mate' **Demanded Mirajane's demonic side while her logical side was trying to fight back to no avail. Soon Erza found Mirajane pinning the blonde down and tearing at his clothing. The redhead fumed and soon found a second wind to beat the silverette of her friend.

**End of Flashback**

"...wow, So that's when he got that steam thingy." Cana mused as Erza silently smiled at that memory glad that the blonde would be so protective of her. While slightly irked that she had needed help. When she refocued she found the entire group was in a large clearing deep in the woods of Magnolia. Around the field where several Tents that all housed supplies or bedding. The master Gained the contestants attention as Levy and Laki started to set up.

"Now I will explain the rules to you all. Gildarts or Laxus have a bell. Whichever of you get's the bell becomes S-Class. In an hour go looking for them!" Makarov yelled as the two S-Class mages dissapeared in blurs of speed and Makaroc layed down a clock. Instead of waiting idly naruto pulled Mirajane closer and began planning.

"WHo do you think has it?" He questioned and watched as the gears turned in the silverette's head.

"Well my bet's are on Gildarts, Master knows that you and I could take down laxus so that wouldn't be very difficult. But he also knows that the two of us together still don't stand a chance against Gildarts soooooo" Mirajane mused and naruto grinned as a plan formulated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed when he arrived in a clearing to see Gildarts and Laxus grinning like assholes. The two together never came to the blonde's mind and just as Erza and Cana arrived he came to a conclusion. The master wanted the four of them to get the bell and then he and Erza would have to fight over it. Not wanting to give into the masters ploy he looked Erza dead in the eye seeing she came to the same conclusion he did.

"Whoever finds the bell destroys it." Erza spoke and Naruto nodded in agreement, He surged toward Laxus while the three girls stared down gildarts. Naruto made sure to take his fight elsewhere and used a barrage of sand blasts to take both him and Laxus to a nearby clearing that had a small lake to the side. Naruto and Laxus stared eachother down and Laxus grinned.

"You know, their are a lot of rumours about you being able to beat me. So I'm going to end those now. I'll show you my full power" Said Laxus grinning as Lightning surged around him, Naruto grinned in response as he stood his ground. Blue fire caoting his body. He surged forward with steam blasting from his body and began a high speed battle with laxus. The Fire coating Naruto protecting him from the lightning while the Steam allowed him to keep up with the lightning mage. Naruto watched as Laxus reeled back for a haymaker and held up his guard.

"**Lightning Dragons Breakdown Fist!" **Roared Laxus as his dragon slayer enhanced punch sent Naruto barreling back until he slammed into a tree. Naruto grunted and stood up as he grinned. Laxus's eyes widened as their current battle ground turned to a large field of Sand. Laxus's eyes widened as massive clawed hands made of Sand launched up toward him. He jumped in the air and Naruto grinned. The entire Sand field turned into a field of Spikes and Laxus swore under his breath before inhaling deeply.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar" **Laxus yelled as he let loose a massive Beam of lightning Dragon slaying Magic that blasted back the sand before half the field was a barren rocky field. Naruto grinned as he stood held up his Hand which contained a Rasengan. Laxus watched in interest as Grains of Sand began to come up from the Sand and form into the Rasengan.

"This whole time I sent my sand down deep under ground and had it turn the hardest minerals down their into sand. Those minerals when compressed are harder than any steel magically enhanced or not." Naruto Said as the Rasengan her had formed several solid Rings of Sand within it that rotated with the Rasengan. Laxus began to charge his Fist with high amounts of Magic as Naruto surged forward.

"**Shukaku's Rasengan/Lightning Dragons Breakdown Fist" **The two attacks collided and fought for a bit as Naruto's Rasengan began to overpower Laxus's attack. The man then cancelled his attack and ducked uner the Rasengan before striking Naruto with a rising knee that send the blonde flying. The lightning user didn't stop their and Charged his leg with lightning chakra.

"**Lightning Dragons Claw" **Roared Laxus as he sent Naruto even higher up with his attack, the blonde just floated their in mid-air as Laxus appeared above Naruto. Both fists cahrged with lightning magic.

"**Lightning Dragons Thunderous Hammer"** Yelled Laxus as he used the attack to send Naruto sailing toward the ground, when the blonde collided and the impact sent all the Surrounding Sand flying abck Laxus grinned. When the smoke cleared he looked at Naruto's unconcious body he grinned until he heard.

"**Lashing Tides Dragon" **Laxus heard a voice yell out behind him just as the Naruto he loked at turned into Sand, the last thing he saw before being balsted away by water was a grinning blonde Mage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy crap that took alot out of me, good thing that last blow was just a Sand Clone, I'm so happy I recreated that one" Naruto mused as he nursed his injuries walking with a small silver bell in his hand. His hand was then coated in Blue flames and destroyed the bell. As he walked away he didn't see Makarov drop a cloaking spell and grin widely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"T-this is unreal!" Said Cana as she looked at her two allies, both Erza and Mirajane had no visible injuries but where almost completely out of magic. She herself still had a bit in the tank and before she could try one last time to take down the impossibly strong Gildarts Naruto walked from the tree line. TThe kid had several burn marks and looked all together beat up. But when he saw Gildarts he grinned and ran over to the three girls. Cana watched as Naruto simply touched Erza and Mirajanes backs and the two girls looked completely revitalized.

"Here" Naruto said to Cana and filled the girl up with Magic, Cana jumped slightly as she went from empty to full in only seconds. She then grinned back at Naruto and held up four cards. Two of them had hearts while the other two ahd Angel Wings.

"**Revitalizing Wings" **Cana said as She threw the four cards toward Naruto and the blonde was enveloped in white light. His wounds began to heal and soon he was all better. Cana could tell that fillign them up had barely put a dent in his reserves. Which according to masters where insanely high. Gildarts grinned as he stared down the four revitalized mages. He knew Naruto had desroyed the bell and so did the other three. They just wanted to test themselves.

"Alright kid's...let's play" Gildarts said as a wide grin formed and he cracked his knuckles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're back!" Exclaimed Laki as she watched a horribly beat up Naruto, Erza, Mirajane, and Cana emerged from the forest. Everybody waited a second and Naruto riased his hand as if he had won and everybody cheered...until Gildarts emerged from the woods with only minor bruises and cuts. It was obvious the man had won against the mages but the Guild continued to cheer. When everybody calmed down Makarov showed up with a bandaged up Laxus.

"I'd like to announce this years S-Class Mage!" Exclaimed Makarov as the group gathered, everybody waited and Makarov grinned at his idea. As everyone waited with baited breath Makarov finally got his wording together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sad to say that the bell needed to complete this exam was lost. Due to these circumstances I only have one way to mark their performances. I used the accounts from both Gildarts and Laxus to come to a conclusion. Erza Scarlett.." Naruto grinned to the scarlett haired girl as did everybody until the master continued.

"..and Naruto Uzumaki will be made S-Class wizards today" The master finished with a grin and the guild broke out into celebrations as everybody celebrated their promotion, at the center of it all where Naruto and Erza who where grinning like cheshire cat's. Before anything else could happen Naruto in his cheerfullness could not react fast enough when Mirajane grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Erza fumed and pulled Mirajane of leaving a blushing mess of a blonde. Mirajane smirked at the girl and the three didn't notice the party around them instantly stop and focus on them.

"What Erza-chan? Angry becuase Naruto-kun finally chose me?" Mirajane questioned and Erza's competitive nature and 'friendly' admiration of Naruto combined to form one event. The redhead pulled Naruto into a deep kiss that Naruto melted into. However this time Mirajane pulled a blushing Erza of Naruto and pulled the blonde into yet an other kiss while glaring at Erza. The two girls continued to steal the blonde from eachother until finally they just started attacking eachother. The men of the guild pulled Naruto to the side while crying anime tears.

"Naruto...good for you" Said Laxus in a heartfelt tone that Naruto swore the boy ahd never used before. Regardless of their grudges against eachother men will always come together and congratulate a fellow man on an amazing act of manliness. Even if it was completely nonconsensual. Naruto just smiled awkwardly still blushing madly as the men cheered. Meanwhile Erza who had just beaten Mirajane realized what she did and stood shock still for a moment. She then proceeded to turn cherry red.

"You kissed Naruto-kuuuun" Sang Mirajane as Erza dove at the girl. Her anger overtaking her embarrasment for the time being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time for our first S-Class Mission" Said Naruto as he and Erza stood infront of the S-Class job board, after carefully analyzing the difficulty and pay rate of each Naruto grey a thinking look on his face before reaching his hand up and.

"Eenie, meenie, Minee, Moe" Naruto sang and took the one he landed on, the two read it over and Naruto grinned. The mission was for the two of them to bring in an S-Class Mage by the name of Dustin Storm. THe boy who was only three years older than them use to be the ace of the Four Leaf Clover Guild until he was kicked out after killing a Guildmate. When asked why he did it the boy simply responded with 'He angered me'. Since it was a mission for Era they had to go see the council themselves. He looked to Erza for confirmation.

"Okay but we should be careful. While he was the ace of a smaller guild he is probably stronger than Laxus." Erza said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it's Fairy Tail that took our request" Said the head councilman to the two mages, in flahses of magic all the members where holding the profiles of both Mages. After reading something on Naruto's profile the head councilman raised an eyebrow.

"It says here that early on in your career you took out a powerfull S-Class mage known as Roark the Blazing Flame Blade. Impressive...alright here is everything we have on his current werebouts. Good luck." Said The head councilman as he tossed a thick folder to Naruto who caught it and grinned at the memory of his victory. The two mages then took their leave while Naruto read through the folder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is this taking so long Dustin-sama?" Questioned a nameless grunt as he looked toward his current employer. The boy looked no older than 17 and stood at a relatively short height compared to boy's his age. The boy had Jet black hair with Yellow highlights in the style of lightning bolts. The person wore Navy BLue pants and a Yellow Muscle shirt under a Dark black cloak with no sleeves or hood. The boy had one deep ocean blue eye and one Jolting Electric Yellow eye.

"Soon we will have the Magical Artifact **Storm-Bringer. **THen not even the Magic council will be able to oppose me" Said Dustin in a loose carefree voice that made him seem as if he was talking about the weather. Dustin then looked over the massive excavation site deep in the southern woods of Fiore. For thepast several months he had been herding criminals together to create a workforce large enough to accomplish the dig. Yes soon the ultimate power would be his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well then let's get this party started" Said Naruto with a grin as both he and Erza looked over the large excavation site filled with workers. Naruto being the large area of effect specialist began to meditate as the Sand from his gourd leeked into the ground. Ten minutes later his eyes shot open.

"**Massive Sand Graveyard" **Erza watched in awe as massive waves of sand shot up from the ground on all sides of the sight and proceeded to crash down. She watched as dozens of sand tendrils popped out of the sand holding unconcious body's of criminals.

"Impressive, thanks by the way. It would of taken much longer to find this without you" Said Dustin as he appeared in a bolt of lightning holding a staff longer than he was tall. The staff was black in colour and looked to be made of a strange metal. The top was in the design of a crescent moon. Naruto and Erza ran down and where soon facing the man on the sea of sand.

"Let me fix this terain" Said Dustin ion a carefree tone as he topped the sand field with the tip of the staff. Instantly The Sand became waterlogged and turned into mud. Dustin then raised the staff upward and jumped in the air just as a barrage of lightning strikes collided with the mud pit. When the smoke cleared it revealed a large rocky terrain with a small lake behind Dustin.

"Such power, to change an entire landscape in such a short time is amazing" Mumbled Erza as she inspected the man's weapon. Naruto hwoever was grinning at the prospect of a good fight.

"The artifact known as Storm-Bringer. It can only be wielded by a mage who has mastery over the arts a form of Water and Lightning Magic. The staff grants complete control of the two elements and also gives the user access to a third element...Storm" Dustin said with a wide grin as he began to float. A black stormcloud carrying him, Erza requiiped into her Flame Empress armour while Naruto encased his fists in Blue flames.

"**Storm Barrage" **Said Dustin with a large grin on his face as the cloud of filled with black storm clouds. The clouds then proceeded to shoot out counless lightning bolts and water bullets toward the two. Naruto's eyes widened as he slammed his hands to the ground and two domes came up. The first one of sand and the second one of molten rock. THe second formed just as the barrage struck. Dustin watched in glee as the barrage formed large craters in the earth with every hit. The dome Naruto had formed was dong fine.

"Try This...**Storm Kings Hammer!" **Dustin called As the water and lightning from the clouds all formed together to form a massive black hammer. An arm made of black clouds reached out from the sky and slammed the hammer down on Naruto's dome. Dustin watched in glee as the hammer strike turned the entire site into a large crater with naruto's barrier as the center. THe smoke cleared and Dustin held back a gasp. Holding back the hammer was Erza in her admantine armour. However the shield she held was massive and made of Sand and Molten rock.

"**Sand Demons Molten Defense" **Raored Naruto as Erza grinned at the oppurtunity, she requipped into her black wing armour and soared toward Dustin who in his panic launches all manner of Lightning bolts and Water shots at her. The hammer forgotten fell apart into nothing.

Erza grinned and switched into her Lightning empress armour and deflected the bolts of lightnign still in mid-air. She then switched to her water empress armour and knocked aside the water bullets. Finally she requiiped back into her Black Wing Armour and Soared high above Dustin before requipping into her Giants Armour. Naruto grinned as the womans plan and formed a massive spear of Sand and Molten rock beside Erza. The girl grinned and grabbed a hold of the weapon before launching it toward Dustin.

"**Giant Sand Demons Molen Spear!" **Exclaimed Erza after launching the massive spear at amazing speeds. Dustin's eyes widened in response and he help up the staff. Black Clouds appeared and condensed into a large black wall. He grinned when the shield stopped the spear. His eyes then widened when A jet of White steam shot from the base of the spear. Then spear then dug into his shield halfway. But it stil couldn't get through. Erza watched in worry as the sphere then collapsed to the ground.

"Oh I got you two now!" Exclaimed Dustin as he launched Lightning and Water Bullets at both Erza and Naruto. Both mages where to slow and where sent flying by the attacks. Both Erza and Naruto struck the ground hard.

"DIE!" Exclaimed Dustin madly as he continued to launch relentless attacks at both Naruto and Erza. A large cloud of dust formed and hid the forms of the two Fairy Tail Mages. He grinned in voctory but then gasped as the two figures began to rise.

"Erza, you ready?" Questioned Naruto who was now only garbed in his pants, the rest of his cloths in tatters behind him. Erza nodded as a light enveloped her, she was now garbed in her Armadura Fairy Armour. Naruto grinned as his body was encased in blue flames and he began to give of large amounts of steam. They watched as Dustin lowered to the ground and gave them a gesture to attack.

"LEt's do this Naruto!" Said Erza as she launched toward Dustin who simply stood their with a confident grin as he collected his Magic. Erza's eyes widened when all the black clouds in the sky flew down toward him adn encased the mage. Both Naruto and Erza watched in awe os the clouds formed a large black knight that wielded a massive trident.

"Erza take out it's legs!" Cammanded Naruto and Erza nodded as she flashed forward with green magic encasing her swords. She then proceeded to hack at the giants legs causing it to fall forward. Naruto grinned as he launched himself forward at full speed. He appeared as nothing more than a blue streak as he pierced through the knights chest holding dustin by the throat.

"Erza!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the disoriented wozard toward Erza with all his strength, Erza grinned and requipped into her purgatory armour and held up the massive stony sword like a baseball bat. When Distin was within her range she swung with all her strength sending the boy flying toward Naruto who caught him with a massive hand of Sand before slamming him into the ground. Erza and Naruto then ran toward The downed dustin and before he could retailite naruto snatched the staff and Erza pinned him down with the tip of her weapon.

"We win" Said Erza in a cheery tone before Naruto knocked the man out with a swift kick to the temple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-well done you two. Here is the reward for the mission and also payment for bringing us this rare artifact. We can assure you we will keep it safe" Said the head councilman as he had one of the toad servants hand Naruto and Erza two large bags of money.

"Thankyou, we will be going now" Said Naruto cheerily as he and Erza both left with more money than they could spend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year had passed since that day and Naruto had grown in strength and reputation, Mirajane had also gained her S-Class Status and gone on several missions with the blonde powerhouse. But right now Naruto was talking to a man who he respected greatly.

"So what's this about a Quest Gildarts?" Questioned Naruto to the large orange haired Ace of Fairy Tail. The man had taken Naruto aside to discuss something.

"I'd like you to come with me on the 100 year Quest." Said Gildarts bluntly, he had watched the blonde mages grrowth and had alos watched him inspire people like Laxus and Natsu to grow stronger. While Laxus was only slightly weaker than NAruto Natsu has been growing to become quite the young wizard. Originally he would have done this alone but he saw this as a great oppurtunity to train the young boy. Maybe Naruto could gorw to his level of power with his determination.

"Me! But why not bring Laxusor even Erza?" Naruto questioned and Gildarts laughed heavily before lavelling a gaze with the boy.

"Naruto, as it currently stands you are the strongest in the guild besides me and The master. I know you like to be humble but sometimes its okay to admit how strong you are. Now I'll ask this again. Would you like to go on the 100 year quest with me?" Questioned Gildarts and Naruto thought on his reply for a second before grinning widely.

"Alright Let's do this." Said Naruto in an equally sereous tone. He thought over all that had happened in the last year. He had found it amazingly difficult to unlock Saiken's powers but when he did he coudl tell getting Chomei's would take a long time. All Naruto had really done for the past year was train and go on S-Class missions. So he felt he was ready for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You better come back in perfect health or I am going to hurt you!" Warned Erza as the entire Guild saw both Gildarts and Naruto off. Both Erza and Mirajane where at the front looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Okay I got it Erza-chan. I promise" Naruto said with a grin but was surprised when Erza puleld him into a deep passionate kiss that the blonde returned. A few seconds later they broke apart and Erza smiled beautifully with a small blush on her face. Mirajane stepped forward with an unceratin look on her face. Since he arrived Naruto ahd shown nothing but kindness to her despite her rude or lustful actions. She actually cared about his well being.

"S-Stay safe" Mira muttered before pulling Naruto into yet another kiss. Working on reflex the blonde wrapped his arms around her and continued a kiss until he was pulled away by a grumbling Gildarts.

"Lucky blonde bastards with their two hot girlfriends".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so that should satisfy you, because for the next week I'm gonna be gone so no new chapters. The next chapter will start of at some point in the Guild War against Phantom. Naruto and Gildarts will be returning early and Yes when he get's back naruto will be awesomely powerfull. Not Godlike but More Gildarts level. Anyway hped you like it and please review your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the Nine Hells

**Authors Note:Now here come the choices, with the posting of this chapter I'll be putting a pole up for the pairing of this story. The choices are Erza, Mirajane, or Erza and Mirajane. Note that if the choice is a singular girl the romance will be more heartfelt and a little more sereous. But if both are chosen the story will be more comedic and lighthearted. The choice is up to you my loyal fans. For this chapter I'll try as hard as I can not to lean toward any specific girl but I myself like writing romance scenes so the poll is only up for a short while. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

The Guild of Fariy Tail all stoof with wide eyes looking at the Jupiter Cannon, a weapon that could level entire towns was being pointed at them by the Phantom Lord Guild Hall. Well not so much of a hall and more like a huge freaky robot spider building. The building rested in the large body of water behind Magnolia.

"Surrender Lucy Heartfillia or we will blow you to smitherenes!" Roared Jose, the guild master of phantom lord over a loud speaker. At that the guild members expretions went dtone cold in defiance while Jose secretly grinned like a madman.

"We will never give up one of our own! Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail and that makes her family! It doesn't matter what kind of magical weaponry you have Jose because unlike your guild ours protects and cares for one another. We'll use that strength, the strangth we give eachother to defeat you!" Roared Erza as she stared down the Jupiter Cannon as it began to collect Eternano particles.

"Let's see friendship stand up to this...JUPITER CANNON FIRE!" Howled Jose as the Cannon sent a massive blast of Magic barreling toward the Fairy Tail guild hall. Erza requipped into her Admantine armour and held up the large magical shield equuiped to the armours arms. And she stood firm ready to block the blast.

"**Sand Demons Volcanic Shield" **came a loud bellow and Erza watched with wide eyes as a massive wall of Sand and molten rock formed infront of her. When the jupiter Cannon blast hit all it managed to do was go halfway through. The wall fell to the ground and standing right their infront of her was Naruto. He had grown since he left. He now stood a good foot taller than her and his hair was to about Gray's length but still retained it's spikyness. He wore a pair of Black pants and an open black Coat with no sleeves. The bottom of the cloak was split up into nine parts. Each one sporting A Kanji from one to Nine. On the back of the cloak in white lettering it Read 'Nine Hell's' in Kanji.

"Hey Erza-chan, miss me?" Naruto questioned with his foxy smile and that's when Erza noticed, Naruto's entire left arm was now made of black metal. All the way up to the shoulder, she gasped in shock and Naruto's grin softened somewhat. He knew she would react badly to that but he had something to do right now.

"**Trapping Whirlpool!" **Naruto roared as the water around the Phantom lord Guild hall began to surge up into a whirlpool that started to close in on the building. Slowly the structure was crushed under the pressure. A few more seconds and Naruto clenched his hand shut into a fist. The entire building was turned to rubble before the Guild's eyes. Naruto grinned and magic came out of his back to form four Dragonfly style wings. He flew of at amazing speeds toward the falling rubble. Erza was about to requip into her flight armour until a hand on her shoulder stopped her momentarrily.

"Don't worry you'll get your fight" Gildarts said Calmly, Erza looked him over and found he was missing more body parts than Naruto. She looked on worrieldy and her eyes widened when 6 things struck the ground infront of them. When the dust cleared it revealed the element Four of Phantom lord. Gajeel Redfox, and finally their Guild Master Jose Porla. Naruto flew back with a wide grin on his face before holding his hand up and closing it into a fist. The ground around them began to shift until soon the entire place was barren rock.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Jose after he regained his bearings, one second he was killing of these useless fairies and then his GUild was swallowed up by the water. In all the chaos he felt someone grab the back of his coat and throw him through the air. Now he looked up at the angry members of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Gildarts and I will take Jose. You guys pick your opponents" Said Naruto as both himself and Gildarts looked down the Wizard Saint infront of them. Meanwhile Natsu squared of against Gajeel. Mirajane stared down Sol while Erza glared death at Aria. Finally Gray looked toward Juvia with an uncaring gaze. Jose looked around and not seeing Makarov anywhere began to chuckle madly. Totomaru was dissapointed but he grinend when Elfman, Loke, Wakaba, and Macao stepped forward to battle him.

"Gildarts you may be strong but I'm one of the ten Wizard Saints. Only Makarov stands a chance against me you fool. And while I'll admit that childs Water Spell was powerfull I doubt he could defeat me. Both of you will only serve to entertain me so go fetch your master so that I can have a real fight." Said Jose in a superior tone as if he where talking to mere children. He was proved wrong when he was barely able to avoid a pair of high speed punches. He looked at the craters made by both Gildarts Crash magic and Naruto's fist which was currently wrapped in blue flames and shooting steam.

"Let's see you say that after we are done with you Jose" Said Naruto in a dangerous tone before he took in a deep breath and spewed out a large amount of green slime that looked rather harmless. Jose being the experienced mage he was dodged it with some difficulty but watched with wide eyes as the slime started to eat away at the earth at a rapid pace. That could destroy a human in seconds!

"Behind you" Said Gildarts as he launched a magic powered punch at Jose, the man regained his composure and ducked under the strike and aimed a single finger at gildarts chest. Purple magic formed at the tip of his finger but before he could launch the attack he had to dodge a steam powered kick from Naruto who landed and smahsed his fist into the ground. Several spheres of molten rock shot up from the ground toward Jose who danced around them but was surprised when sand shot up from the ground and entangled his legs. Before he could get free GIldarts appeared in a blur of speed and struck him in the chest with a crash enhanced punch. The man was send flying and soon collided with the ground. Gildartsa nd Naruto grinned but their faces turned serious when several shades appeared out of the ground and charged them. Naruto's wings formed and he flew up high into the sky while Gildarts jumped away. The blonde sucked in a huge breath.

"**Acid Shower"** He called out as he spewed a massive amount of green acid down at his enemies, the shades didn't have time to react and where soon destroyed by the acidic substance. Jose appeared above Naruto with Darkness magic forming around his hand.

"**Dead Wave" **Jose roared and launched the attack point blank at Naruto, the blonde was sent flying to the ground where a large explosion occcured, Erza and Mirajane who had both already finished their fights looked worriedly at the scene. When the Dust cleared it revealed Naruto who was covered in a leathery hide. He was still bruised somewhat and blood was leaking from his mouth but he was still doing alright.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto questioned before Rasengans formed in both his hands, the one in his right had Lava spinning within it while the one in his left had blue flames burming within. The blonde grinned widely at the still airborn Jose.

"**Two Suns Rasengan" **Naruto roared as he threw the two Orbs of compressed magic upward, Jose grinned seeing they both where going to miss by several feet. The man wasn't prepared however when the two robs expanded immensly into two massive burnign orbs. One red in colour while the other was Blue. Both hit Jose and the man screamed in intense pain. Everyone waited with bated breath as a beat up Gray and Natsu finished their opponents and looked up at the spectacle above them.

"We're not done yet" Warned Gildarts as Naruto's attack dissipated to show a large purple orb that dissapeared to show Jose grinning down at both naruto and Gildarts. The man had a terrible burn all over his right side but other than that he looked ready to fight.

"**Shade Entangle" **Raored Jose as Shades shot up and wrapped around both Naruto and Gildarts who both grunted in pain from the shades wrapped around them. The two began to struggle and struggle While Jose slowly decended and looked at the two S-Class mages with angry eyes.

"You two little insects dare injure me!?" I'll show you what happens to punks like you" Jose snapped out angrilly as he slowly increased the pain the two mages where in while walking toward him. Finally when the man was close enough Gildarts grinned and with a small surge of magic the shades wrapped arounf them disassembled into tiny cubes. Jose who was tired from his injuries could onyl watch as Naruto formed a Rasengan and Gildarts filled it with crash Magic.

"**Crashing Rasengan" **Naruto raored angrilly as he shoved the sphere of magic into Jose's gut, the force behind the attack sent the man flying toward the reamins of the Fairy tail guild hall where he hit with such force it send the debree of the fallen guild flying outward. Amazingly before the dabree could crash into Magnolia Sand shot up and flung it all toward the water.

"Well that was exhausting" Complained Gildarts as he fell on to his but and let out a long breath while Naruto just grinned, he only had a quarter of his magic reserves left and was breathing heavy from his injuries but he knew it was nothing serious.

"**Naruto!" **Exclaimed both Erza and Mirajane as they glomped the blonde, both where to caught up in their snuggling to pay attention to eachother while the blonde struggled to break from their hold. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around both girls who were a little beat up from their fight. Regaining her composure Erza once again looked at Naruto's prosthetic limbs and held back a gasp.

"Naruto what happened to you!" Erza questioned as Gildarts sat with a dark cloud over his head, nobody cared about him...his sadness was forgotten however when Cana tossed him a mug of beer as the Guild members danced and celebrated.

"Where's Lucy!" Excalimed Natsu with worry clear in his tone, Naruto heard and instantly perked up as if he remembered something, with a small movement of his wrist a coccon of sand shot up from the ground and fell apart to reveal an unconcious Lucy.

"Yeah the iron guy had her chained up and seeing the Fairy Tail symbol I decided against throwing her here." Naruto said ofhandedly as Mirajane smiled up at him happily, Naruto looked Mirajane over and noticed that her entire demeanor changed. Deciding to question it later he smiled down at the silverette who was a good foot shorter than him. Mirajane did something anruto didn't expect and pulled him into a kiss that unlike the ones she gave him before he left held something akin to love. Not quite but still the feeling where strong. Erza seeing this immediatly pulled Naruto toward her and with a heavy blush kissed him with all the emotion she had. Once again Naruto was helpless to stop the advances of the two girls.

"Welcome back Naruto!" Natsu cheered happily and the guild broke out into cheers. While they didn't know the blonde all that well due to his obsession with training they had seen his strength and resolve in his battle with Jose. And that was enough.

"Makarov his heeeeeeere!" Yelled Makarov as he appeared in a bright light expecting a battle, he looked around and was surprised to see that everyone was simply drinking and partying while the unconcious bodies of the Element four and Gajeel rested tied up in a bundle. He looked around for an explenation but when he saw a slightly beat up Naruto and Gildarts he pieced things together and smiled widely.

"Welcome Home!" Makaov cheered as the Guild agreed with his proclomation and raised their glasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well their's the return of Naruto and Gildarts, just so you know the powers of Gyuuki and Chomei are their won magic styles. The ability to make your skin near impenetrable and fly are magic styles in their own right. I cut this chapter of short because I need the results of the poll to wright the next big thing. If mirajane is picked I'll be doing an original arc that I'm pretty exited about. If Erza is chosen then Naruto will be accompanying them on the Tower of Heaven Arc. If both are chosen then It's tower of heaven. Well until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto of the Nine Hells

**Authors Note:...I'm conflicted as all hell right now. While the majority want NarutoxMirajanexErza some want NarutoxMira. The ones who want just Mira have good reasoning to and I believe if I did both I would end up favouring Mira in the pairing and that's just not fair to Erza. So as I wright this I decide...NarutoxMira. Now Enjoy my original arc and I hope you like it. Now let's get on with the story. **

**Chapter 4**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto why didn't you go with Natsu,Gray,Lucy, and Erza to that resort?" Questioned Mira as the blonde man sat at the bar nursing a mug of beer. The blonde she was talking to simply smiled handsomly and stretched a bit.

"Well I don't really know that Lucy girl all that well so I didn't want to intrude. I'll get to know her when they get back though. She seems nice enough. And I think she's got the hot's for little Natsu" Said Naruto with a small amused twinkle in his eye that Mirajane blushed at. The silverette quickly went back to her cleaning leaving the blonde to his own thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirajane was closing up the guild for the night when she felt a prescence appear behind her, before she could do anything the person spoke up.

"Hey Mirajane, would ya mind if I walked you home?" Questioned Naruto as he smiled happily at the silverette, Mirajane sighed in relief seeing it was just Naruto.

"I don't mind at all Naruto, walking home alone is so boring" Mira mused as she finished locking up and began the trek toward her own residence. Naruto quickly fell in step and the two walked in a comforatable silence for a small while.

"So, how did you loose you arm and leg?" Questioned Mira and Naruto was momentarilly taken back by her bluntness but regained his composure and smirked at the memory.

"Yeah that thing was way out of our leauge. Both me and Gildarts at full strength only managed to give it a scar on it's chest. After that the thing got mad and decided to take bites out of us as payment. But these prosthetic limbs are near indestructable and work just as well as normal arms. And check this out." Naruto said and Mirajane watched as his arm and leg glowed with Blue magic briefly before turning into regular skin.

"They have special Magic runes inside that change their molecular structure to that of a real arm. But when it's like this it can be desroyed" Naruto said before switching it back.

"Plus it looks badass having a metal arm" Naruto mused and Mira held her hand over her mouth to restrain the fit of giggles that sprung forth. The two continued to walk then Naruto looked her in the eye.

"Mira, what happened?" Questioned Naruto who noticed the massive attitude change in the girl and knew their was a story behind it. One filled with pain. The blonde felt bad for digging up old memeories but he just wanted to understand her better.

"Lissana died on a Job. Elfman went crazy trying to takeover a powerfull beast and I was in to weak a state to stop him. You shoud see him now. THe guy still hasn't forgiven himself." Mira said in a sad and detached tone. Naruto stared of into the distance solemnly. He didn't remember much of the youngest Strauss sibling but he knew she was a kind girl who more often than not brought some semblance of calm to the guild.

"I'm sorry Mirajane" Naruto said in a caring tone to the silverette who had a small sad smile on her face as she looked up at the blonde walking with her. The moment was broken however when Mirajane felt a deep pain in her head. She backed away from the blonde mage while clutching her head in pain. Naruto looked at her worriedly but before he could reach her three blurs appeared out of nowhere. The first two near identical and wore the exact same clothing. Both wore loose fitting blue pants held up by a red belt. Covering their chests were loose sleevless vests held loosly closed by Silver sashes. Both men had the exact same facial feautures and hair style. The one on the right however had red ahri and the one on the left had silver hair. In between the two was a tall man with slicked back jet black hair wearing a formal butlers uniform. The man's white gloves where covered in runes that Naruto was weary of.

"Hello Mage-san, I am Takero. Personnal attendant to the Royal Demon line. These two fine young men are Kaze and Hi. Elite bodyguards of the princess. This young woman whom you seem to be familiar with has been identified as the next in the royal bloodline. As such it is out duty to take her home as she goes through the process of becoming a full demon" Sais Takero in a smooth voice with an aristocratic sccent to his voice.

"Like hell your taking Mirajane!" Naruto roared and he dove forward, his attention was so focused on the butler he failed to bring into account Kaze and Hi who both held out their palms. Kaze unleashed a strong gust of wind while Hi let loose a Torrent of flames. When the attacks both collided with naruto he was sent flying back by the explosion. When he regained his feet the group of three along with Mirajane had dissapeared.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the window of the masters bedroom. Said old man being the powerfull Wizard Saint did what every powerful mage in his right mind would do...scream like a little girl and throw pillows at the intruder.

"Master, Mirajane got kidnapped!" Naruto roared through the seemingly endless torrent of pillow's being sent flying at him. Hearing this the master calmed down and looked at Naruto telling him to continue.

"These weird guy's came and said Mirajane was their princess or something and that she was turning into a demon" Naruto said and Makarov looked grim at this realization. He sat their for a second putting his words together correctly before speaking.

"THey weren't lying, technically little Mira is their princess. You see Mira uses a unique form of Takeover called Satan soul where she is given the powers of a demon. However the demon's power whom she uses is absorbed into herself and technically she becomes a that demon while in Satan Soul form. What is happening right now is what Mira has tried to prevent all her life. The demon within her is trying to take over permanently" Makarov said in a grave tone and Naruto was distraught.

"But we can save her right!?" Pleaded Naruto looking at the old man, Makarov thought for a second before clapping his hands together. In a flash of light he was holding a large book. THe man read through it for a bit before closing it and looking Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto the tranformation takes a week to complete once started. If you can get to Mira and help her regain control of herself all will be well. I warn you though that if she feels threatened during this process the strain could kill her" Warned Makarov but that didn't stop the small grin Naruto was sporting.

"So how do I get to Mira?" Questioned Naruto and once again Makarov clapped and this time he was holding a small black orb. E handed it to Naruto and the blonde looked at it curiously.

"That will lead you to the current portal to the demon world. Every year for a week the portal opens somewhere. If you cannot get back by the end of the week you will be trapped their for an entire year." Makarov warned gravely but when he looked up Naruto was already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Frickin woods, I hope that guy was right about this" Mumbled Naruto as he trecked through a thick forest, when the tree line broke he was greeted with...a blank rock face. The blonde growled angrilly and charged at the rock face. But when his fist made contact with the surface it just went through and naruto's momentum carried him through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rolled for a couple of feet before coming to a stop, when he looked around what he saw was truly strange, he found himself in what looked like an alleyway. The streets on both sides where bustling with life and he could see a massive ominous castle in the distance.

"Well isn't this nice" He mumbled to himself again and stepped out onto the street. All manner of Beast and Demon roamed this place, some with two legs and others wtih four. He was about to ask some questions when he heard someone speak.

"Here come the discipline patrol, word is they suspect our princess's crowning will try to be stopped" A random demon mumbled and Nartuo swore as he used his old ninja knoledge to hide in the shadows. The street made good way for a group of three. Two where Dogs the size of horses with three heads each. The one in the center was a hulking beast with Goats legs and a huminoid torso covered in fur. He wore heavy plated armour and wielded a massive axe on his back.

"The Captain of the guard! THis must be big" Said a woman close by to Naruto, well spider-woman would be more accurate. Naruto switched his focus back to the group of three and he began to sweat as the dogs started sniffing the air. One of them started growling viciously in his direction and he swore in his head. The dog's other head growled out something to the armoured man and his eyes widened.

"9 High Level Demon Signatures! That's impossible I can't sense anything, you must be imagining things. We'll have to get you checked out later. Let's move on" Said the armoured man and the dog gave him one last glare before following along his master. When they where a good distance away Naruto grinned and steeped out of the shadows as the life returned to the street. He wiped some sweat from hsi forehead but then he felt somthing wet and slobbery drip unto his shoulder. He looked back with a cheesy grin to find the three headed dog standing behind him. All three heads glarng death at him. The blonde reacted how any sane man would...His eyes widened comedically and he took of with the beast in hot pursuit.

"I can't fight him here, these may be demons but they seem civil enough. I'll have to lure it out of town" Naruto said to himself as he jumped high in the air and grabbed ahold of the ledge of a roof. He puleld himself up quickly and continued running even as he heard to sound of tiles being smashed behind him. He was grinning as he saw the towns edge in sight but swore as a wall of sand formed and blocked a massive axe from striking him from the front. He stopped dead in hsi tracks as the armoured demon and the second beast appeared on the rooftop infront of him.

"Well Carnage, it seems you where right. Good boy" THe armoured demon said as the dog that had been chasing Naruto joined the man and he patted it's head. Naruto slipped into a combat stance and the man chuckled deeply.

"Boy, I am Daggeron, Captain of the Town guard and fifth most powerfull Demon currently in this dimension. Carnage senses the signatures of 9 Titan Class Demons within you, but that's all they are is a signature. A kind of footprint of the power you once contained. But as you are now you are no threat and everybody knows that Titan class demons no longer exist." Daggeron said and chuckled darkly while hefting his axe over his shoulder.

"Oh, is that what you think" Naruto said while chuckling darkly, The next thing Daggeron knew he was sent flying by a leather coloured fist coated in blue flames. The dog that was behind him attempted to bite him from behind but Naruto narrowly dodged to the side and delivered a crushing elbow to the beasts back. Sending it crashing down through the roof.

"Wel allow me to show you...**my true power" **Naruto said in a deep demonic tone as Blue flames ancased his entire body. Daggeron who was currently in a trench in the road felt true fear at that moment...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Master Takero, Reports are coming in that a massive battle destoryed the northwest sector of town, Captain Daggeron, Carnage and Ruin are nowhere to be found." Stated a demon in Armour similar to Daggerons.

"Hi, Kaze" Takero said and in an instant the teo demons where kneeling beside the man, the three of them where the only things visible in the dark room.

"Take down that annoying blonde, I grow tired of him" Takero said and his eyes gleamed a dangerous red as the two guards nodded and dissapeared in bursts of speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was waiting for you two" Said Naruto as Kaze and Hi appeared in the rocky plain he was sitting in, he was currently seated on a throne of bones decorated with Armour that looked exactly like daggerons. Six Canine skulls adorned the arm rests of his chair and Kaze huffed in annoyance.

"THose mutts where annoying anyway. And Daggeron wasnt anything special, once our princess is revived she will easily be able to create a replacement" Hi said and Naruto grinned seeing these two where arrogant as they came. The blonde stood and Sand surged up from the earth and swallowed the throne whole.

"Come, let me teach you how a real man fights" Naruto said and slipped into a stance, Kaze and Hi both grinned devilishly and dissapeared in blurs of speed. They instantly appeared on both sides of Naruto. Wielding Fists full of Wind and flame ready to strike Naruto. Before the attacks could connect walls of sand shot up and blocked their attacks before enveloping their arms. The two boy's growled and let loose bursts of fire and wind to free themselves and leapt back. When their feet touched the ground however Sand surged up and attempted to drag them down.

"This is becoming an annoyance" Growled out Kaze as He and his brother dodged and weaved away from the tendrils of sand. The two took in deep breaths.

"**Fire Demons/ Wind Demons" **Shouted the two boys as they took in deep breaths. When their lungs where full they surged with power and Naruto grinned.

"**Roar!" **Howled the two of them as they sent powerfull streams of Fire and Wind at Naruto. THe blonde grinned and slammed his hands to the ground. A massive six barreled cannon of molten rock came up from the ground and Naruto rested his hand on it. The six barrels charged up and they all fired amazingly powefull jets of Water that cancelled out both Roars.

"Is that all you got?" Questioned Naruto as he grinned, he cursed under his breath however when Kaze appeared infront of him while Hi appeared behind them. The two punched him and Naruto had no time to react. The two fists coated in wind and flame sandwitched and his growled as a massive explosion enveloped his body, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"NO THIS IS!" Kaze shouted enraged as both he and Hi became visible, both boy's hair was standing on end upward and strange tribal markings where covering their body. They both had a set of impreeive demon horns and had large red demonic wings sprouting from their upper back while lizard like tails sprouted from their tail bones and swayed menacingly.

"THIS IS OUR...**DEMON FORCE" **Roared Hi as the two boy's charged forward at Naruto who was still standing, naruto grinned like a dmeon himself as His skin turned leathery and wings sprouted from his lower back. Steam began to pour from his pours and fire encased his hands and feet.

" Time to get serious" Naruto growled out before flying up high into the air, steam and flame shooting from his feet making him nothing but a blur. THe two demons also grinned and flew up, mathcing his speed using Fire and Wind to proppel themselves. THey met Naruto in the air and Where surprised when he was able to block their attacks and retaliate with a spinning kick. THe two demons ducked under the kick and attempted to use their tails but Naruto grabbed the two abendaged before roaring as he threw them a massive distance away.

"**Explosive Chain!" **Roared the demon twins as they sared through the air spinning in a spiral leaving a trail of wind and fire behind them, they zipped past Naruto and The blonde dodged the massive string of explosions behind them. He then held his hands out beside him and two Rasengans formed. Naruto focused hard as the two Rasengans became clouded with Steam. He grinned and threw the two of them as hard as he could. THe two deoms who had just stopped spinning tried to dodge but the Rasengans hit them both in the chest and exlpded blasting steam everywhere.

"**Concussive Rasengan** **Barrage!" **Naruto roared as he charged the two, two new rasengans forming in his hands, both where filed with water and several rings of water formed around them. Naruto grinned and was but a blur, he reappeared infront of the tw as they began to regain their sense of balance. But it was to late as they heard Naruto roar.

"**Hydrolic Rasengan Barrage" **Naruto roared when he slammed the rasengans into them two demons, Steam blasted from his elbows as he angled the two toward the ground and they where sent sailing away from him by blasts of water. They both collided with the ground resulting in a massive explosion.

"I win...Don't worry Mirajane, I'm coming" Said Naruto to the air as he slowly descended to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'd like to apologize to everybody and I'd also like to make an announcement to those who read this tory and any others I have written. I've recently come to the realization that I don't really enjoy nor am I good at writing romance. So with the posting of this chapter I'm deleing all stories escept this one on my profile and rewriting them as Action and Adventure. Don't worry though becuase the stories will be much different from the originals and a much better read. I see fit to at least finish this story though, If you want me to rewrite this one as well just say so. If wnough people say so i might just do it. Anyway Read and Review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto of the Nine Hells

**Authors Note:Well I've finally decided to end this story with this chapter. I find with every story I comepletely overpower my characters. When I'v finished this story however I'll be posting a new Naruto/Fairy Tail story where Naruto uses my favorite brand of Fairy Tail Magic. This story could have been alot better and I know that but writing a character with 9 different types of power is kinda confusing and not as fun. Well anyway. Here is the last chapter of this story. **

**Chapter 5**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you finally arrive, eh boy?" Questioned Takero as the doors infront of him where blasted from their hinges, when the dust cleared it revealed Naruto staring wide-eyed at what was behind Takero. Behind the man was a naked Mirajane suspended in a large liquid cylinder. From her back two bat like wings where sprouted and she had grown slim elegant horns from her head. Her nails where long and black and her hair had dark purple streaks running through it.

"What are you doing to Mirajane!" THe blonde commanded and Takero just chuckled darky while taking slow eary steps toward Naruto.

"Our Princess is simply taking advantage of her unconcious state to truly take over her body. Mirajane will soon be no more." Takero stated and he dodged to the side as Naruto's fist came sailing toward his head. THe man attempted to kick the blonde but Naruto bloacked with his arm and blasted the man with a steam breath sending him flying back. Takero grinned and sunk into the shadows beneath him. Naruto stood his ground and when Takero leapt from his shadow Naruto attempted to trap him in sand only for the man to sink back into the shadows. Sand shot up and defended Naruto from dozens of arrows amde of shadow. Naruto looked around as the shadows of the room began to take form.

"Allow me to show you my power, I am the Shadow Demon Takero, personal attendant of the princess and second most powerfull demon alive." Takero said as Naruto dodged and weaved around the shadow soldiers. Every time he destroyed one another one would take it's place. The blonde grew wings from his back and surged toward Takero. THe man didn't expect this kind of speed and his punishment was a Blue flame caoted fist to the face. He was sent flying and made a rather large dent in one of the walls.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Wizard of Fairy Tail. And I frankly don't take shit from anyone" Naruto said as he slammed his hands on the ground causing fists of Sand and Molten rock to shoot up from the ground toward Takero who sunk into the shadows to avoid it. His eyes widened when the fists turned and came at him again when he rose from the ground. The man took a dead on hit that smahsed him into the ground. The dust the attack kicked up was then dispursed by black magic flying everywhere. When Takero stood up his eyes where slitted and wild and he now sported two sets of black wings and three slim demon tails.

"**Demon Force" **Roared Takero as he dissapeared in a black flash and reappeared only to pummel Naruto into the ground, before the blonde could strike back the man dissapeared in another flash of black. The blonde tried to surround himself in sand but a blast of black magic dispused the shiled and sent Naruto flying. Naruto's skin turned leathery and he was able to black Takero's next attack but a blade of black amgic formed in the man's hand and he used it to cut deeeply into Naruto's side before dissapearing in another blur of speed.

"That's it!' Roared Naruto as his skin took on a darker leather tone and wings sprouted from his back. His body erupted in blue flames and steam poured out of his body. When Takero attempted another attack naruto was able to block it and strike at the man's jaw. Takero didn't seem to take much damage and planted a foot in Naruto's side only for the blonde to grab ahold of the offending appendage and throw Takero into a wall. The man dissapeared in a black flash and reapeared behind Naruto and hammer fisted the blonde to the ground.

"N-Naruto?" Whispered Mirajanes voice and Naruto looked around in a panic he saw Mirajane on the ground garbed in a white robe and glowing a faint white. He arrived at her side in a blur of speed and checked on her. He heard a deep feminine giggle behind him and when he looked he saw...Mirajane? Except this one looked far more demonic. She had large bat like wings and elegant horns on her head. What looked like scales covered her private areas, arms and legs. Her eyes where red and slitted. Thsi was not Mirajane.

"Look's like the girls spirit still lives, its a pitty it'll dispers in an hour. Takero" The woman commanded and Takero who looked fine appeared by her side. Still in his demon force state. Naruto jumped away and ended up in the center of the room still holding Mirajane. The demon princess and Takero both looked at the man in slight amusement.

"Listen Naruto, you are strong. Stronger than Takero, And I wish for you to be my Lover. Abandon that wench and you can have me" Said the demon princess and naruto just growled while holding Mirajane slightly tighter. He felt a soft hand carress his cheek and he looked down to see Mirajane smiling weakly at him.

"Naruto, you came" Said Mira in a soft voice while tears welled up in her eyes, Naruto just nodded with a large smile, The demon princess took that as her answer and frowned slightly.

"If that is your choice, you will perish" Said the demoness as she held up her palm, it began collecting purple electricity, Takero grinned as dozens of Shadow warriors appeared surrounding Naruto and they where all preparing some kind of attack. Naruto just cltuched Mira tightly and looked into her eyes. With the little strength she currently had the girl wrapped her hand around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a deep loving kiss.

"Now DIE!" Shouted the queen as she and all her servants blasted Naruto and Mirajane, all the attacks kicked up a dust cloud that blocked her vision of Naruto and Mirajen. However when the dust cleared veryone was shocked to see a massive Golden Fox with Nine Tails that seemed to be made of Magic.

"**Hey Kit, miss me?" **Kurama said and Naruto looked up with happy eyes to see his old friend, it's nine tails wrapped around him and Mirajen protectively.

'You don't even know Kurama" Naruto said Tiredly as he looked at his old friend. Kurama grinned and smiled at naruto.

"**I don't have long so here you go, you earned this power. It's the power you've had in you your whole life" **Kurama said as his body began to dissipate and drain into Naruto, when the light died down it revealed Naruto covered in a Golden Magic that covered his skin and cloths. His ahir was standing on end and he was holding Mirajen protectively.

"**Now this feels Better" **Naruto said and Takero appeared beside him in a black flash, A golden Arm of magic came from naruto's side and grabbed the man roughly. The arm then threw the man clear through the wall and into the distance.

"**Give me Mirajanes body, Or i Will kill you and take it" **Naruto commanded and The demoness infront of him just soffed and sent a blast of magic at him, the princess was shocked when the blast just harmlessly dispersed on his cloak. The blonde grinned and dissapeared in a golden flash and reappeared infront of the demoness. Before she could do anything he stared her deep in the eye and blasted her with the full weight of Kurama's power. All the power he ahd given him.

"**Now get out!" **Naruto roared as Golden Magic from his cloak encased the demoness and the demonic parts of her began to fade away, Naruto continued staring hardly at the demoness as Mirajanes spirit began to flow back into her body. A bright golden light enveloped the room and when it all died down it revealed Mirajane standing infront of naruto in the white dress. She smiled happily at him but her eyes widened slightly as Naruto heard stopming behind him. He looked back to see a massive army of Demonic animals and soldiers. Infront of them all was Takero in his Demon Force mode.

"So boy, you have strength. But we have numbers" Takero said and in reply Naruto just smirked as 6 arms of Golden magic came out of his arms and in each one a rasengan began to form. All of them lit up with blue flames and Naruto charged forward in a golden flash of light.

"**Rasen Ragan Rasen Rampage!" **Naruto roared as his Rasengans tore through the enemy troops while he easily avoided all attacks coming his way. He stopped for a second and spun on his heal to deliver a devesating wave of golden energy from his heel. He then jumped in the air and formed a massive Rasengan above his head before slamming it into the ground kicking up a massive cloud of smoke. When it cleared it revealed Takero who was being protected by a wall of shadow.

"I will take you with me boy...Demon Arts: Sacrificial Shadow" Takero roared and he dissapeared in a black flash and reappeared behind Naruto he thrust his hand through the blonde's chest but was surprised when it went right through. 'An afterimage' he thought but his eyes widened when he felt a massive power buildup above him. He looked up to see Naruto holding a massive golden Rasengan with four spinning golden blades.

"**Tailed Beast Rasen Shuriken" **Naruto roared as he slammed the attack against Takero, erasing the demon from existence within seconds. When Naruto landed on the ground and his cloak receded Mirajane glombed the blonde causing him to fall to the ground. He looked into her deep beatifull blue eyes that where just a shade lighter than his...and he smiled. No he grinned like he hadn't grinned before. Before he could say a word he felt her warm lips encompass his and from instict he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. When Mirajane pulled back from the kiss she saw Naruto was...asleep.

"Aww, how cute. We could get out of here eh Kuri?" Questioned Mira and one of her eyes turned a deep purple.

"**Yes Mira, We should get Naruto back. I'm thankful for you allowing me to continue and exist within you" **Said Mira in a deeper more demonic voice. A second later Both of Mira's eyes where back to normal and she giggled lightly to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Erza, you still have feelings for Jellal?" Questioned Mira to her long time friend, both her and the redhead where sitting across from eachother at Naruto's bedside. Unknown to them, he had just woken up.

"Yes, and I'm glad it turned out this way. I feel bad about using Naruto to fill the void Jellal left. But when I saw him again my old feelings for him just stirred up again and I realized it. Maybe I'll see him again somehow" Erza mused, not knowing of her next adeventure and what would come from it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Soorry for the crappy ending but I've honestly grown bored of writing romance. I know I slacked of on a lot of things in this story and if anyone wants to adopt the idea feel free to. And if you do PM me the name of the story and I'll give it a read. Anyway please check my profile over the next week as I will be posting a new naruto and Fairy Tail crossover known as Naruto: The Heavenly Mage. Anyway until then goodbye :)**


End file.
